Epilogue to Takaishi Takeru's novel (revised)
by scaryupamon
Summary: It elaborates on the epilogue sequence in episode 50. It's intended to be the most unconventional yet realistic interpretation I could come up with given that animated sequence and my knowledge of what's said in the voiceover. Er, contains yaoi, threeso


This fanfic is an interpretation of the epilogue sequence in episode 50. So there are spoilers here for that episode. This is the final chapter in Takaishi Takeru's book about his experiences in the digital world. The (imaginary) book itself is written in first person. This story is based only on the clip itself and my (hopefully correct) knowledge about what is and isn't said in the voice over.   
  
Anyway, I figure that Japan in 2027 isn't the same as Japan in 2002. Cloning technology is available to the general public and is an affordable alternative to fertility treatments. Japanese society, as well as many societies in other industrialized nations, now understand that not all families have to fit the same formula. Most people accept that what's important isn't how many husbands, wives, and children there are in a family or in a relationship. Instead, they place emphasis on trust, commitment, and love. Monogamy is still important, in the minds of most people anyway. Same sex relationships are both common and socially acceptable. Multiple-partner relationships such as threesomes and foursomes are rare, but also socially acceptable. Marriage is an old fashioned thing to do but most people still do it. And I apologize if all this is even more unrealistic than it would be in the United States; I don't know much about the particulars of Japanese culture.  
  
Digimon are treated culturally and legally as people and as citizens. Digimon and humans can freely travel through gates that lead between the two worlds, but only if someone with a D-3 accompanies them. Former Chosen Children are not uncommon, and though most live in the human world, some have chosen to live in the digital world. Current Chosen Children can be found in the digital world, doing good things. However, the digital world is relatively safe right now. Most Digimon live in cities and villages and are nonviolent toward each other and toward humans.   
  
That said, this fanfic contains mentions of yaoi, as well as threesomes, unmarried couples with children, divorce, death, and other things like that. If this bothers you, don't read it. Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon or its characters.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
And so, with the restoration of the Digital World, the Chosen Children, current and former, returned to their lives in Japan and elsewhere. Gates to the Digital World remained open and partnered Digimon lived with their partner humans. Following this, many changes occurred in both the Digital World and on Earth. The presence of Digimon on Earth affected human society and caused change and vice versa.  
  
Bored with school after high school, Daisuke immediately opened a ramen shop and became an independent businessman. His business took off right away, and four years later he opened two more restaurants. Today he is very wealthy and owns a large chain of stores that cross the entire country. Although in name this chain belongs to Daisuke, V-mon contributes much to the managing of it as well as helping out at home and being a friend of many years to Daisuke.  
  
At age 21, Daisuke met a young woman with whom he fell in love and married. Because they were unable to have children their own, they chose to raise a clone of Daisuke, who was born when Daisuke was 24 and his wife was 26. Their son is much like Daisuke, but more laid back. He is more relaxed and self-confident than Daisuke was at that age, but of course is a spitting image of him. He has the ability to motivate others and has the aptitude to be a natural leader.   
  
Iori has become a state prosecuting attorney in criminal cases. He is quite mature and responsible; he takes his job seriously and never violates his sense of personal ethics. He married while still in school. His fiancé was his girlfriend of four years; their daughter was born when Iori was 24. Although not overly affectionate, he is a loving husband and father. He sees one of his primary roles as a father to be guidance of his daughter, who is quiet and well-behaved. She is thoughtful and demonstrates analytic thinking beyond her 10 years. However, this attitude distances herself from others, which separates her from other children, both in her mind and in theirs. Armadimon remains a calming influence on Iori and a close friend.  
  
Miyako and Ken established a romantic relationship in their late teens and early 20s, following with marriage when Miyako was 24 and Ken was 23. They are very happily married, though also very affectionate in public. Their first child was born a year later; an expressive girl who will not bend to the will of others, but requires persuasion. She is also quite intelligent, unsurprisingly, but her parents will not let her advance grades more quickly than her peers or send her to a special school unless she requests it when she is older. Miyako and Ken's second child was born when they were 29 and 28 respectively; he has a quick mind and a mischievous, sometimes cruel sense of humor. Their third child was born only a few months ago, when Miyako was 37 and Ken was 36.  
  
Miyako has chosen to stay at home and take care of her children on a daily basis. This is a difficult and rewarding task; however, it has failed to challenge her mind, and so she programs video games for handheld systems in her spare time. In addition to occupying her mind with a task--programming--it also brings some extra income into the Ichijouji household. Hawkmon is always willing to help with the children in order to give Miyako some free time, as is Ken when he's home. And though she is quite busy with these two jobs, she manages to maintain a social life as active as that of any adult with children.  
  
Ken is a private investigator. As a result, he has irregular hours. He may not work for a while, or be gone for a long time working on a case. Wormmon goes wherever Ken goes--for the most part--though sometimes he evolves into Stingmon if the situation calls for it.  
  
In this particular household, Hawkmon and Wormmon are as much a part of the family as any of the humans are. Though they are not quite fathers, uncles, cousins, or siblings, they are something different altogether and the children respect them.  
  
Hikari has a graduate degree in education and is currently a kindergarten teacher. Early in her undergraduate years in college, she began a long term relationship with both a man and a woman. When Hikari was 23, they all married. Hikari bore their only child, a son, at age 25. He is quiet yet judgmental; he has learned to keep his appraisals of others to himself. He enjoys soccer and has little need for friends. Despite this, he usually manages to have one or two close friends with whom he spends a lot of time. In appearance, he strongly takes after his biological mother, Hikari. He has a lot of respect for his parents.  
  
Though teaching small children is a very tiring job, Hikari both manages the children nicely and enjoys her job. She appreciates having summers off and enjoys traveling abroad with her family whenever she can. Tailmon, not as close to Hikari's family as she is to Hikari herself, lives in Hikari's home more as a friend of the family than a member of the family herself. Tailmon is also a freelance journalist and frequently writes articles for the local newspaper.  
  
Koushirou is a scientific researcher. He works for the government in a newly-established department that studies the Digital World. Three of his co-workers are Jou's brother Shuu, Sora's father Mr. Takenouchi, and Tentomon. They work in a state-of-the-art facility that uses computers to document and study the nature of and happenings in the digital world. Though Tentomon is not natural with computers, over the years he has become better with them. His primary role, unfortunately, is almost political: his primary role is to be a Digimon on the payroll who can give a Digital World native's opinion and critique of the conclusions of the main researchers.  
  
Koushirou enjoys his career, but he enjoys being a father more. Always having lacked much of a social life, he remained single and a career man until his very late 20s. In his late 20s, the Department of Study of the Digital World was established and Koushirou was given a prestigious position there. It was there that he met his future wife. They married when Koushirou was 31 years old and their daughter was born the same year. Having a daughter changed Koushirou's life. His focus immediately changed from his career and his identity as a scientist to a primary focus on his daughter and his role as a father. His daughter is somewhat spoiled and has a scientific curiosity that her father has kindled and focused. Though she is only seven years old, Koushirou is already teaching her at home.  
  
To Koushirou's daughter, Tentomon is a wacky uncle. To Koushirou's wife, Tentomon is a strange brother. And to Koushirou himself, Tentomon is a longtime friend and comrade.   
  
After an on-again, off-again relationship all through their later teens and college years, Mimi and Michael moved to Japan and started living together. Though they have never married, they have had one child, a son who was born when Mimi was 30. Since their move, their relationship has been very stable, loving, and committed. Their son has difficulty expressing emotion and hides behind an apathetic exterior. He is a caring and sensitive individual, but dislikes these qualities and hides them. He often seeks Palmon's advice.  
  
Until recently, Mimi worked as a food critic. Initially, she wrote reviews for newspapers and magazines. However, recently she has moved on to cable TV. Rather than reviewing food on her show, she cooks, with Palmon's help.  
  
Having become captivated by space, largely unexplored, in his later teens, Yamato strived to enter Japan's space program once it was initiated. More out of loyalty to Yamato than his own desire to see space, Gabumon entered the program as well. Yamato and Gabumon were chosen to be on the first manned mission to Mars, partly because of political reasons--to have a Chosen Child and a Digimon be among the first to set foot on the red planet--and partly because of their experience in space and skill at the job.  
  
Sora's career involves the designing of clothing. Though Piyomon tries to help with this, she lacks the necessary knowledge to help, and so more often manages paperwork in order to be a help to Sora. In addition to this, Piyomon provides, as she always has, emotional support for Sora.  
  
When Sora and Yamato reached age 30, they rekindled their old relationship and married shortly after. They had two children, one when they were 32 and the other when they were 33. However, after only a few short years they began drifting apart. Yamato was initially very upset about this. As a child, he was damaged by the breakup of our parents' marriage. But after a long talk with myself [note - myself refers to Takeru], he realized that what was most damaging was not the divorce, but that our parents has become so caught up in their own problems that they were ignoring the needs of the children. It was because of their focus on their own feelings of pain, resentment and betrayal that they argued vehemently in front of us, that they separated us and refused to live in the same town for years. So, Yamato and Sora divorced when they were 35. However, as a condition of the divorce, Yamato insisted that they always live very close to one another and that each parent have a bedroom for each child, regardless of who had custody of whom. This way, their children would not be separated as Yamato and I were for years. Sora readily agreed, believing it important that the children feel that they were loved and welcomed by both parents.  
  
Yamato and Sora's older child, their seven-year-old daughter, is energetic and enjoys athletic activity. She's particularly resilient to changes in her environment and to emotional pain and resembles Yamato physically. Their younger child, a son, is only six years old. Bored with children his age and little kids' games, he tries to play with older kids. However, even when they let him play, he isn't always able to keep up. At his young age, it is difficult to determine which parent he resembles more, but he has Sora's hair.  
  
Not long after the divorce, Sora became close to Jou, a widower. After having finally become a doctor, Jou decided to branch off into the new fields involving Digimon-specific medicine. Much to his father's consternation, he travels through the Digital World frequently, bringing much-needed treatment to Digimon who, previously, had no modern medicine to help them recover from injury or illness. Though his father disapproves, saying that being a Digimon Doctor is undignified, Jou, like his brother Shin, finds satisfaction in bringing his expertise where it is particularly needed. Gomamon accompanies Jou wherever he goes.  
  
Jou has a son with a woman who died of a fatal disease. His son is ten years old and has his father's atrocious taste in clothing. His son is quiet but not shy. Change makes him nervous, but his father and Gomamon reassure him in order to lower anxiety and increase confidence. Though he is only 10, he often has unique observations about people and his surroundings.  
  
Sora and Jou's relationship remained a close friendship for several years. Recently they moved in together, and Jou's son and Sora and Yamato's children are still uneasy about the change in their situation. However, they are adjusting.  
  
Yamato remained single for many years after his divorce. Recently, he has hesitantly begun a relationship with Taichi after all these years. Taichi, until now, has been single. He has had a few relationships, with both men and women, but none have lasted longer than three years. Seeing the pleasure that the others take in their children, eight years ago, at age 31, he decided to raise a clone of himself as his son. His son came out of the tank less than a year later, and since then has provided Taichi with some of what he felt he was missing.  
  
Taichi's profession is Ambassador to the Digital World. Because of this, he is often in the Digital World, in his Embassy, for very long hours. Sometimes it is necessary to be in the Digital World for several days. When this happens, he leaves his son in the care of Yamato. Before he started having a relationship with Yamato, he would leave his son either with Yamato or with Sora. However, this has had a negative effect on his son. His son, who is otherwise quite like Taichi, has developed an insecurity and loneliness due to his father's long absences. Taichi is unaware of this. Agumon's position in Taichi's staff is quite prestigious, though sometimes people laugh at the sight of him wearing a suit.  
  
As for myself, I am a writer of novels. I am having an unmarried relationship with a woman who I love very much and we are raising a nine-year-old son together. I work at home and my wife is the chief breadwinner of the family. Patamon is my closest friend and he is also close to my son. My son is extroverted, self-confident, and kind. He has a well-developed sense of principles and never hesitates to comfort or help strangers, though he has an aversion to violence and a stable disposition.  
  
When D-3s and Digimon came to our children shortly after news of chaos far to the west of Taichi's Embassy, but still within the jurisdiction of Japanese Chosen Children, we knew that it was time to let our children go to the Digital World. Though it was very hard, knowing how dangerous the Digital World can be, it also made us proud. Some of our fondest memories are from that time and we knew what they were about to experience. And aside from that, they all have D-3s and can come home for dinner every night. Also, humans living in the Digital World and friendly Digimon can provide assistance to them.  
  
So, we brought them to the Digital World and let them go, and a new adventure has begun.  



End file.
